Rose Bud
by jboehler003
Summary: A seventeen year old girl, named Rose, distances herself from others so that no one will fall victim to her curse. A curse that anyone who gets close to her will end up dead.
1. Chapter 1: Curse

Rose Bud

Volume 1 Chapter 1: Curse

"How long has it been?" a girl sits on a rock looking up at the sky. She's wearing a short skirt and a sweater. As she looks up the wind does a mighty blow and her hair flows along with it. She hears the wind blow through the trees and all around her. "How long has it been?" she mumbles. "How long has it been since I've been alone?"

A small round rabbit comes hopping out from the bushes and stops in front of her, without her even noticing.

"I would say it's been seven years now, since my tragedy has all began."

"Chu!" The rabbit yells.

"What's this?" Rose looks down at it. "A rabbit?" The rabbit runs up and begins rubbing against her leg. "How cute!" she picks it up in the air and looks at it. "You're a cute little guy."

"Chu! Chu!" The rabbit smiles in happiness.

"But I'm sorry." Rose sets it back down and she stands up. "If you stay with me you'll end up dead. Just like the rest of them. It's best if you just stay here and live your happy life." Rose begins walking down the meadow without looking back at it.

"Chu?" the rabbit looks at her in confusion as it watches her walk away. "Chu!" It smiles and begins hopping after her.

"Another day being alone I guess." Rose smiles as she skips through the meadow. "What should I do today?" she stops and looks around at the trees. "I could just be lazy all day and sleep again like I did yesterday. Or maybe I should go get something to eat."

"Chu!" The rabbit hops up to her and begins rubbing her leg again.

"Huh?" Rose looks down and sees it. "You can't be still that same rabbit?" she bends down to him.

"Chu!" the rabbit smiles and hops up and down in happiness.

"You're a cute little fella." Rose giggles. "You're so full of energy. I'm sorry though," she pats him on the head. "But I don't have any food for you. Now, be a good rabbit and stay right here." She stands up and begins to continue to walk.

"Chu!" The rabbit hops after her. "Chu! Chu!" It then trips over a rock.

"Oh my." Rose immediately turns around and picks it up. "Are you ok?"

"Chu!" the rabbit smiles in happiness.

"I'm glad to see that. Now, you have to stay here little guy. It's for the best. That trip was no accident and I assure you if you stay around me it'll be worse next time." She sets him back down and walks away.

"Chu…?" the rabbit looks down on the ground in depression.

"Rose!" She hears her name being called as a gust of wind passes her. She stops at a nearby tree and looks up.

"Mother?" she mumbles. "That can't be because my mother's, dead. Just like the rest of my family."

"Look out from below!" Rose hears someone yell. She looks up and sees someone jumping out of the tree. The boy lands on top of her. Rose lies on the ground with the boy sitting on her back.

"Chu!" The rabbit sees her fall to the ground and immediately begins hopping after her.

"Will you get off me?" Rose mumbles with her face in the dirt.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to land on you. I did warn you though before I jumped." The boy laughs. "I hope that you're not hurt or anything."

"JUST GET OFF MEEEE!" Rose yells.

"Hmm. Very well." The boy stands up and Rose stands up after him without looking at his face. She brushes the dirt off her pants.

"What is the big idea!?" Rose looks up at him. "Huh?" she begins to stare and think to herself. "He looks really cute." She begins blushing. She sees him shirtless and the muscles that he has. "How old is he exactly?"

"Is there something wrong?" the boy asks. "You've been staring at me strangely ever since you looked at me."

"Wha-what!?" Rose turns around and takes a deep breath. "I'm not staring at you!"

"And your face was really red too."

"No it wasn't!" she yells.

"Sheesh. You're beginning to sound a lot like my sister. So, what is your name?" he asks.

"M-My name?" Rose looks into his eyes and begins to blush again. "It's um… Well it's um…" the boy looks at her eyes and she turns her eyes towards the ground and begins to think. "What am I doing? I can't get close to him or anyone."

"Hey wait!" the boy says as Rose begins to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." Rose begins to run and the boy turns around and looks at her as she runs away.

"Chu!" The rabbit follows after her.

"Did I just see a tear drop?" he mumbles to himself. "Who was that girl exactly?"

In a different world a person is wearing a black cloak and is wearing their hoody. The face is pitch black and can't see her face. "Your heartaches…" She says as she bends over in a field of flowers. "I can feel your pain." She wraps her hand around the most beautiful rose in the field. "It's like a rose that will never bloom in the Sun." she picks it from the ground and holds it in her hand as she stands up. "You're trapped in a nightmare that seems to never end." She begins to walk to a table that has a vase on it. "The curse that has troubled you since you were young has prevented you from getting close to others." She sits the rose in the vase and looks at it. "This rose is your heart; your heart is this rose."

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" Rose takes a deep breath after she stopped running. That was a close one. I almost told him my name." she falls to her knees. "Damn it!" she punches the ground with her fists. "Why does this have to be like this for me? Why!? Why!? Why!?"

"Chu?" the rabbit looks at her with a sad look.

"You're still following me?" Rose looks over at the rabbit. He hops over to her arm and begins to rub it.

"Chu! Chu!" the rabbit says with a smile.

"Alright then." Rose stands straight up. You can follow me. But only for a while." Rose walks over and sits down against a tree. "Now, what should I name you?"

"Chu!" the rabbit hops to her.

"How about I name you Chu? Do you like that name?"

"Chu!" The rabbit smiles.

"I guess you do." Chu jumps to her lap and falls asleep. "You're lucky you're a cute little guy or else I would have made you go right away. However…" she looks far in the distance. I wish I didn't have this stupid curse."

"You're finally home brother." The boy's sister says. "Huh?" she notices him not wearing a shirt. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

"Who exactly was that girl?" the boy walks past her without even noticing her there.

"Hey!" his sister yells. "Are you even listening to me? What if some random girl saw you like this? We're then going to be crawling with unwanted girls at the house! Hey! Are you still ignoring me!?"

"She was cute." He continues to mumble as he walks away. "I hope we meet again soon. I still haven't gotten her name yet."

"What is with him?" she turns around and looks at the well. "I swear at times he's a lost cause." She walks to it and begins pulling up the pale. "I just don't want to lose my brother yet to some girl. We just lost our parents; it's too soon for us to be splitting up like this. I just hope he gets that through his thick head of his. What?" she pulls out a bucket full of dirt. "Don't tell me the well is dry again! Great," she stomps her foot and grumbles to the house. "I have to fix everything around her myself."

"It's getting pretty dark out now." Rose looks up at the starry sky. "I'm just glad it's still summer, even though it's near the end of it." She looks over and sees Chu sleeping next to her. "Hm." She chuckles. "I guess I'll be going to sleep myself too." She lies down and closes her eyes.

"It looks like it's going to be another beautiful night." The boy looks up at the sky that is leaning against a tree by his house. "I wonder if that girl is looking at the same stars as I am right now."

"You can't escape your destiny." Rose begins to dream about a guy that she can't see the face of. "You will always get close to people no matter what you try."

"No, you're wrong!" Rose yells. The man walks into the shadows and Rose chases after him. "You're completely wrong! I won't allow anyone to get close to me!" she approaches a coffin. "What is this?"

"Even if you try not to you'll always end up in the same situation as always."

"Where am I now?" she looks around and finds herself in a graveyard. "These, look like my family graves." She looks over and sees a grave stone with a boy's name on it. "No!" she drops to her knees. "I'm so very sorry! I'm sorry that I got close to you! Please forgive me!"

"You're afraid. It's very natural for you to feel scared, my child." Rose hears a female voice."

"Who are you?" She turns around and sees someone wearing a black cloak. "What do you want with me?"

"Don't be afraid. My child, the pain you bear shall be great if you stay here. Give me your hand," she pulls her hand out. "Give it to me before the red rose shrivels." Rose looks at a table that floats in the air with a rose in a vase on top. "This rose is your heart; and your heart is this rose. When this rose dies your time will be up. Make a choice now, come with me or live a life of misery."

"This rose is my heart?" she looks at it and then the lady's hand. "And my heart is this rose?"

"Take my hand." Her hand reaches closer to Rose and she begins to pull out her hand towards her. "That's right. Grab ahold of my hand and I'll end your suffering for you."

"Don't do it Rose!" She hears someone else yell. Rose stops her hand from moving towards the stranger and pulls it back to her side.

"Whose voice is that just now?" Rose looks around to see if she can see anyone else.

"You mustn't give up yet!" she hears the voice say again.

"Why mustn't I give up yet?"

"Because I have seen the future!"

"NOOOO! Rose!" The stranger in the black cloak yells. She begins to move backwards into the shadows. "You're making a foolish decision!" She then vanishes into the dark. "I'll be waiting for you to return to me, Rose." was the lady's last words.

"AAAAHH!" Rose wakes up screaming.

"Chu!" he wakes up scared from Rose's scream.

"Oh good." She sighs. "It was only a dream." She leans up against the tree again. "Just one of those nightmares I guess. Although… it didn't feel like a dream. This rose is my heart; my heart is this rose? It feels too real to me. Whose voice did I hear? No, I'm over thinking this. It was only a dream."

"Rose." A girl mumbles as she wakes up in her bed. "What a beautiful name. I will help direct you to the right path even if it kills me."


	2. Chapter 2: Because I am Psychic

Rose Bud

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Because I am Psychic

Rose wakes up the following morning and gives out a big yawn, as well as Chu. "Wow." She says. "It's morning already. The night passed by pretty fast." She stands up and begins stretching her arms. "Where would you like to go first, Chu?"

"Chu!" Chu's stomach begins to growl. He begins to feel embarrassed.

"Good idea." Rose giggles. "I'm hungry too. Come with me." She begins walking and Chu follows from behind. "I know the perfect place for us to get something to eat."

"Chu! Chu!"

"I can't remember anything from my dream last night." Rose begins thinking. "The only thing that comes to my mind is a beautiful rose in a vase with the phrase: This rose is my heart and my heart is this rose. I wonder what it could mean." She stops at a tree and looks up it. "This is where that boy jumped on top of me." She begins to blush.

"Chu?" He looks up at the tree too.

"I wonder who he was. Oh well." She continues walking. "It doesn't matter anyways. I'll never see him again."

"Rose!" she hears her name being called in the wind again.

"Hm." She smiles. "Sometimes Chu…" she begins to say. "I feel like my mother is always watching me from up above, and you want to know why?"

"Chu?"

"Because sometimes I feel like I can hear her voice calling my name in the wind as it blows by me. That's how I've been able to live like I have for the last four years. I don't really think of myself as alone because my family is still with me even if they're all dead."

"Chu!" The rabbit smiles.

"Oh look over there!" She points down a huge slope. "That's Trudy City. That's where we'll be going to get something to eat. I know a place where you can't deny their chili. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. You better keep up with me Chu!" Rose begins running down the slope until she reaches the town. Chu follows her from behind as fast as it can.

"Don't worry Chu." Rose smiles as they walk through town. "I'll slow down for you here since we have such crazy drivers. That's funny." She looks around as she crosses the street. "There seems to be like no one here in town today. Well it is only eight in the morning so I'm sure it'll begin to get crowded here soon enough." She continues down the sidewalk with Chu by her side. "Here we are." She looks at the sign. "Mmm," she licks her chops. "Hot chili special today. I can barely wait."

"Chu!" he hops up and down in excitement.

"Rose! You're here early today." Her uncle Shiek says when they entered the restaurant. "I bet you're hungry for some breakfast."

"You bet! I'll have the chili special."

"The chili special? But that isn't breakfast food. I think you should hold off on that until lunch comes around. How about some scramble eggs?"

"Fine." She sticks out her lips. She sits down on one of the bar seats and Shiek begins making her food. "Ever since my family has died," she begins thinking to herself. "I've been fed by my Uncle Shiek. I get no charge since he's technically my legal guardian now, but I don't live with him. I like to keep my distance from him as much as possible so that nothing bad happens to him. If he died I don't know what I would do. He's the longest to live around me since my curse has begun at age ten."

"Chu! Chu!" Chu jumps on top of the counter.

"And what do we got here?" Shiek asks as he looks at Chu.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to my new friend."

"A new friend?" Shiek smiles.

"Yes. He's been following me everywhere since yesterday. No matter what I try he doesn't go away so I allowed him to follow me around for a while. I named him Chu and he seems to like it."

"I see. Then let me make a little something for him. Does that sound nice Chu?" Shiek asks.

"Chu! Chu!" He hops up and down in agreement.

"I still don't get why you have to come to town at this time of day." Rana pushes her younger sister's wheelchair. "I still think you should wait until at least afternoon. It's only 8:30."

"Because Rona," Jessie begins saying. "The one who'll change our lives is somewhere in this town. In fact… not just our lives, but the whole world itself."

"Sometimes Jessie," Rona grumbles. "I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't see how one person will change our lives or the world itself. How would you even know that this Rose girl that you're looking for even exist if you have never seen her before?"

"I have seen her before. In her own dreams I came to her. I promised myself that I would help her out after making contact with her in the spirit world." Spirit world referring to her dream. "Tell me Rona, do you believe in God?"

"Well, I um…"

"I do, but yet I have never seen him. I just have faith and that's what you need."

"Yea, I guess I kind of understand but how will you know for sure if it's her when you can't even see or walk?"  
"Because Rona, I'm psychic."

"Wow!" both Chu and Rose look at the delicious food sitting in front of them. "It looks so good! Let's dig in Chu!"

"Chu!"

"Wow! I think this is the best that I've ever tasted Shiek!" Rose stuffs her face full of eggs and bacon. Chu eats some bunny food that was sat out for him.

"Why thank you Rose. She reminds me too much of her mother." Shiek thinks to himself. "It's a shame that she can't see you grow up beautifully like I can."

In the other world, the lady in the black cloak stands by the rose in the vase that's next to the field of flowers. "This red rose is so beautiful, but so fragile." She looks at it. "But it looks like the rose is beginning to die. So it has begun." The rose's outer pedal is slowly drying up and turning into a nasty black color. "Once she chose to stay the world's fate is set unless sometime before this rose completely withers away she decides to come to me. I'll let her find out her destiny on her own. With each pedal that falls she'll go through a difficult situation. When the last one falls; I don't want to think about it."

"Hello, Linda here." The news caster says on the T.V. screen that Shiek turned on. "We have some serious news for all of you. It has been reported that there was a robbery earlier this morning in Trudy City and the clerk was shot. The two criminals are still out roaming around in the streets. If I were you I would be careful to make sure not to let in the wrong people. Unfortunately at this time we were unable to identify them because no cameras have been able to pick them up. There was a small blackout on that block before the crime has taken place."

"What is this world coming to?" Shiek says. "You here that Rose?" he turns and faces her who has her cheeks puffed up with food. "Maybe you should stay here for a while until they catch those criminals?" Rose quickly chews fast and swallows so she can speak.

"You don't need to worry Uncle Shiek. I'll be just fine. I've been able to take care of myself before and I'm sure I can do it again."

"I don't know. You're a young lady and if the criminals are men they might take advantage of you. I would just feel safer if you would stay here till they catch them." They hear the bell ring and two people come into the place. Rose looks over to see that it's two girls, one in a wheelchair and looks blind and the other pushing it. "Rose! You are as stubborn as always! Just promise me that you'll be ok."

"I promise!"

"Rose? Is that you?" Jessie says.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you exactly? Have we met before someplace?" Rose asks.

"Finally, we found you after searching for a while." Jessie smiles.

"What is this? More friends of yours?" Shiek asks. He picks up a glass and begins to wipe it.

"Not exactly. I don't think I have ever seen these two before in my entire life."

"I don't believe it." Rona looks at Rose's face. "She actually found someone named Rose. This has to be a coincidence that this happened. My sister really can't be psychic. Can she?"

"Chu…?" he's getting curious on what's going on.

"You shouldn't know us yet, but I do know you." Jessie begins saying. "I'm Jessie and this is my sister Rona. Don't be fooled by her attitude, she's really a good person."

"What do you mean by attitude?!" Rona stomps her foot.

"You see. She can be a real hot head at times, but once you get used to it she's a really awesome sister, and a person." Jessie smiles as she looks at Rona.

"Jessie…?" Rona's face turns a little red. "Please don't flatter me." She giggles a little.

"So what do you want? If I were you I would chose the chili special. It's really good to eat, trust me. My uncle here is the best cook in the whole world."

"Well, I wouldn't say the best cook." Shiek turns red and laughs.

"Chili does sound nice, Rose, but we're not here to eat. We're here to become your new friends."

"Wait just a minute!" Rona yells. "I'm only here because of you! Not to become friends with some rag doll I just met!"

"What did you call me?" Rose mumbles to herself as she begins to feel agitated by Rona. "Did I hear her calling me a rag doll?"

"Chu…" He begins feeling scared by looking at Rose's angry face.

"Rona, I have seen the future. The two of you will become the best of friends even if it doesn't happen today or tomorrow. I'm sure being around each other you'll be great together."

"First of all I don't even know you two." Rose stands up and walks towards them. "And secondly," she points at Rona and stomps her right foot. "There's no way in hell that I would want to become friends with a rag mop!"

"A rag mop?!" Rona gets agitated. "Who are you calling a rag mop!?"

"You! weren't you listening?" Rose steps closer to her.

"How about saying that to my face!" Rona steps right up to her face.

"Ok I will! Rag Mop!"

"Oh! Is that the best you can do!?" A bolt of lightning shoots through each other's eyes as they look fiercely at each other.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Shiek begins to laugh. "I haven't seen Rose this lively in ages. I can really see the chemistry between these two very well."

"Chu?" the rabbit stays on the table and looks at them in confusion.

"This rose is your heart and your heart is this rose." Jessie says aloud. Immediately Rose looks away from Rona at Jessie.

"How do you know about that phrase?" she asks. "I never once mentioned it to anyone before."

"I am the voice you heard last night in your dream."

"Dream? I heard a voice in my dream? How would you know something like that?"

"I see. You have chosen to forget, but you'll remember soon. In all good time you'll remember everything about that dream, but I guess it's for the best that you don't remember it."

"What are you talking about now?" Rona mumbles. "Can't they please have a conversation where the rest of us can follow?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you and you don't know me." Rose says. "So you two give me a favor and get the hell away from me and never come bother me again before it becomes too late!" she then runs past them and out of the door. Chu hops down and chases after her.

"What is her problem!?" Rona rages. "The nerve! I'll teach her to not talk to my sister like that." She begins stomping towards the door.

"No Rona, you will not." Jessie says. "If you hurt her in any way I'll hate you forever."

"What?" Rona gets shocked from her sister's reply. "Why do you care so much about someone you don't even know?"

"Because Rona, She's just like you. She feels alone and afraid to lose those who are close to her."

"Like me? I don't believe that!" Rose runs through the woods as they continue to talk.

"Mr. Shiek, how often does Rose come here?" Jessie asks.

"For breakfast, lunch and dinner. Why?"

"I'll be paying for rent here if that's alright with you?"

"What!?" Rona yells.

"I'm alright with it, but if this is to get close to Rose it's going to be a lot harder than you think. She's a tough cookie to crack, even for me. I'm still trying to crack her and I've been taking care of her for four years."

"Don't worry. I have it all planned out. After all Mr. Shiek, I'm psychic."

Thump! Rose runs right into someone. She falls back onto her butt as well as the person she ran into. "It's you!" she mumbles as she sees the boy that she ran into the day before.

"You!" the boy mumbles back.

"This rose is my heart; my heart is this rose." The first pedal is halfway withered up.


	3. Chapter 3: Chu's Lost?

Rose Bud

Volume 1 Chapter 3: Chu's Lost?

"I won't allow it." Rona says. "I won't let you stay here at all."

"It's not your call to make Rona." Jessie says. "I've decided to stay and you're going to accept it whether you like it or not."

"As your older sister I'm going to make you come home with me. I'll even get Genji to force you to too."

"Genji won't. He already said its fine with him for me to stay here. He said he'll bring my stuff here later."

"EH!?" Rona's mouth drops open. "When did you talk to him about this!? You didn't even mention it to me today before we came here. How would he even know how to get here in the first place? I won't tell him."

"I already told him four-thirty West Market St."

"You know the street. That's pretty impressive for someone who's blind. No offense."

"None taken." Jessie smiles. "And you know why I know, it's because I'm psychic."

"Here we go again with the psychic crap." Rona grumles to herself. "I wish she would stop insisting on helping this girl that we know nothing about."

"Don't worry; uh… it's Rona, right?" Shiek asks.

"Yes it is." Jessie answers before Rona had time to react.

"I'll take good care of your sister for you. I'll do anything to help get Rose to open herself up again and if she can do it I'll be most grateful."

"Really?" Jessie's face lit up. "You see Rona. There's nothing to worry about. You can come visit anytime you want so you can leave now."

"What!? Me leave? I'm not going anywhere yet until I feel good enough to leave you here." She sits down on one of the bar seats. "Honestly," she rests her head on her hand. "I don't understand how anyone could want to be friends with her." She mumbles.

"Here." Genji holds out his hand to help lift Rose off the ground. Rose's face turns red as she grabs it and he pulls her up. "My name is Genji. I guess that your name is Rose, am I right?"

"How do you know my name? I never told you it before." She turns her eyes away from his face.

"Oh that." He rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "My sister told me it. She said that I would be meeting you again today."

"You're sister?" she sticks out her lips. "Don't tell me that your sister's name is Jessie."

"So you've met her already? That's good. So I've been meaning to ask you when I meet you again if you would like to go on a date with me?" his face turns red.

"What?" her face lights up. "We barely know each other and you're asking me something like this? I'm sorry." She turns around. "This is a mistake. I must be going now." As she begins to walk away Genji grabs ahold of her hand and turns her around.

"Hey wait!" he says. "If you don't want to go on a date then would you mind if I can show you something?"

"Well…" her face stays red. "I need to find a way to get out of this before it gets out of hand." She thinks to herself. "Chu!" she yells.

"Chu? Bless you."

"No, my little rabbit that I found named Chu is missing. He was following after me sometime before I ran into you just now. I'm sorry, but I got to go now!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" he follows her. "I'll help look for it."

"Chu?" The rabbit hops around the forest looking for Rose. His face becomes sad because he knows that he's lost in the woods. "Chu…"

"I can't believe my own sister told me to do that!" Rona stomps her foot as she walks through the forest. She begins to vision what Rona has said to her:

"Rona, you can't stay here right now. I need you to go get Genji for me right away. He's in the forest right now as we speak."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I told you already. I'm psychic. Now, please go for me." The vision ends.

"I can't believe my sister wants to become friends with such a bratty girl like her." Rona thinks of Rose. "She has no manners at all and what's worse is that my sister will be trying to hang out with her and if I'm to continue to watch over my sister I would have no choice but to see her."

"Chu!" Rona hears someone yell.

"Chu? I hear someone coming. It sounds like my brother and that Rose girl. What are those two doing together?" she begins feeling angry. "It's bad enough that she gets my sister but now my brother? They're coming this way, I better hide." She hides behind a tree as she watches them approach from a far.

"Chu! Chu! Where are you!?" Rose yells.

"Chu! Come out! Rose is looking for you!" Genji yells.

"I hope nothing bad happened to him." Rose mumbles as she stops.

"Don't worry. I don't think anything bad has happened to your pet rabbit Chu. All he is, is lost, that's all." He smiles.

"No!" Rose yells. "You're wrong! He could be dead right now all because of me!"

"What is she talking about?" Rona mumbles to herself as she watches them behind a tree. "It seems like she's talking about a pet rabbit and it's her fault that it could be dead?"

"It's not your fault. You didn't mean to lose him. Besides, you can't say for sure if he's dead."

"Yes it is. You don't understand anything and you will never. This is why I don't want anyone to get close to me because anything that does ends up dead. I don't know how it happens but they will die and if you continue to bother me you'll meet the same fate as everyone else." Rose begins to cry. "At age ten my mom died. Then it was my older brother and it wouldn't stop there. My little sister ended up dead the same night as my new born baby sister. Each person died differently. I was left with only my dad and by then I've already realized that it was me who was killing everyone. I distanced myself from him to prevent the same thing from happening to him, but the following year it happened. I was left all alone with no one. I was sent to an orphanage since at the time no relatives would take me in. I was twelve at the time. It was a small orphanage run by a single lady who took care of four other kids. That same year all five of them died. By then I was beginning to feel that I was destined to be alone forever. I decided to not get involved with any more people and to live by myself here in this forest. Unfortunately," her fist tightened up. "I met another orphan boy with his dog. He made me lower my guard and I grew very close to him. He wouldn't even believe that I was cursed. We played together, lived together, stole food for each other, but in the end he ended up dying along with his dog. No matter what, whoever gets close to me will die! Now do you understand!? I'm a monster!"

"I don't believe it." Rona mumbles to herself after hearing the story. "She went through all that since age ten? I can't believe she's been suffering this whole time."

"So as soon as we find Chu," Rose tightens her fists even more. "Promise me that you'll take him away from me and the both of you keep your distance?"

"No!" Genji yells.

"What?" Rose's face turns red. "Why not?"

"After hearing that story I can't let you live your life the way you are now. It's not right for someone to be alone."

"But my curse, don't tell me you don't believe it."

"Even if it's real, I would be happy to die knowing that I made someone happy out of it before then. And besides," Genji begins thinking about something that his sister told him. Flash back:

When Genji sits outside sleeping against a tree trunk Jessie comes rolling in and wakes him up. "Genji, can you wake up please? We need to talk."

"Yawn! What are you doing here by yourself at this hour?" he asks.

"I want to talk to you. It's about the girl you met yesterday."

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I'm Psychic." Genji focuses his attention on her. "I need you to get close to her. She's suffering and I need your help to stop that suffering. I can already tell that a connection has begun when you two first met. If you wander around in the woods later today you'll bump into her…" The flashback ends.

"Because no one deserves to live alone like this." Genji walks up and hugs her.

"Grrrrr!" Rona scrapes her teeth side to side. "What does he think he's doing?"

"I…" Rose's face blushes. "I…"

"Rose!" All three of them hear someone yell for her name.

"What was that?" all of them say in the same time.

"Rose! Help me! Please!" They hear the voice say again.

"That sounded like my mother." Rose says as she begins to run to the voice.

"You're mother?" Genji looks at her in confusion. "I thought you said she's dead. Hey wait for me!" he chases after her.

"Where are they going now?" Rona begins to follow them behind the trees.

"Chu!" Chu hops as fast as possible as he runs for his life from a big hawk. The hawk screeches loud as it dives down at him. "Chu!" he jumps out of the way. He runs over to a nearby bush and jumps in. the hawk begins to circle around the bush from above.

"The voice came somewhere from around here." Rose begins looking around. She then hears the hawk's screech. "What was that?"

"It sounded like a hawk to me."

"CHU! CHU!" she hears Chu yell.

"That sounds like Chu!" Rose begins running in the direction of his voice again.

"More running?" Genji begins chasing after her. "She's in good condition. I can barely keep up with her."

"Chu!" Rose yells as she sees him hopping down towards her with the hawk diving down on him. "Don't worry Chu! I'm coming for you!"

"Chu!"

"This looks bad." Rona mumbles behind a nearby tree. "That hawk is trying to eat that poor little rabbit. Is it that curse that Rose mentioned earlier?"

"I got you!" Rose jumps over Chu's body and the hawk dives down on her back and lifts back up after leaving a large scratch mark on her back. "Ruaaah!" she screams from the pain.

"Rose! Are you ok?" Genji asks. "Let me take a look at it." He sees a deep scratch mark all across her back. "This looks serious. I think you should let my sister take a look at it. She's really good at these kinds of things."

"Your sister?" She stands up while holding Chu tightly in her arms. "You mean the one with an attitude problem?"

"I guess you've met my sister."

"No way, and here." She hands him Chu. "Take him." Genji grabs him. "Now, leave me alone and leave."

"But…"

"No buts! Leave before someone really does get hurt!" Rose runs off again. She runs until he's out of sight and until she finds a small house, which is where she lives. "I can't believe he said all those things?" she begins thinking. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's only met me, the nerve of him." She walks into her house and looks at her back in the mirror. "I guess I better do something about this cut before it gets infected."

"I found you Genji!" Rona jumps out from behind the tree. "Jessie wanted me to come get you for some odd reason."

"Oh, ok." He says. "Here, take him." He hands her Chu. "You'll know more on how to take care of animals more than me."

"What? I don't want a rabbit!"


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Going to School?

Rose Bud

Volume 1 Chapter 4: I'm Going to School?

"Yawn!" Rose stretches herself as she wakes up in bed. She then hears her tummy growl as she stands up. "I'm starving today. I barely ate yesterday after breakfast. I guess I was so worked up yesterday that I forgot to drop by Uncle Shiek's place to get something to eat. I bet he's worried about me." She takes a shower, changes her clothes into sweats and brushes her teeth. "Alright! I'm ready to go get something to eat!" she runs out of the house.

"Uncle Shiek! Don't worry, I'm alright!" She barges through his restaurant door without even looking around. "I'm sorry that I didn't show up yesterday." She sits down on the bar seat. "I got side tracked all day."

"Is that so? Well I'm glad to know that you're alright." Shiek laughs a little in his speech. "I'm sure you're hungry. How about some pancakes this morning?"

"Really?" her eyes sparkle.

"Chu?" Chu's eyes do too. He sits in front of Rose on the counter.

"I bet you're hungry too Chu." Shiek smiles.

"I'm sure he is." Rose laughs. "Hey, wait? CHU!?" she looks at him. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go live with that annoying group of people?"

"Who are you calling annoying!?" Rona yells. Rose looks over and sees her sitting two seats down from her, eating a bowl of cereal. "You should know very well that you're way more annoying than I am."

"What is the Rag Mop doing here!?" Rose yells.

"Who are you calling a rag mop!? Rag Doll!" Rona stands up and walks over to her.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me! You look like a rag doll." Rona says.

"Well, at least I don't have rag mop hair." She folds her arms and grins at her. "If I were I would get a haircut immediately and change my hair stylist."

"The nerve of you!" Rona gets even more agitated. "If I were you I would focus less on my hair and focus more on your beauty. You need to get a whole new makeover."

"GRRRR!" Both of their for head's collide and a bolt of lightning strikes between their eyes as they grind their teeth from side to side.

"Alright," Jessie rolls her wheelchair to them. "That's enough you two. We aren't here for you two to fight like this all the time."

"What are you guys doing here?" Rose asks. "I thought I told you guys to leave me alone and to not come back."

"You did." Rona says. She turns her head and puffs out her lips. "And you said it quite rudely too. If it were up to me I wouldn't even be here. I'm only here because I got to pick my sister up for school."

"That's nice, but why do you need to pick her up here? Shouldn't she be at your house?"

"Rose," Shiek begins. "Jessie is staying here. She's paying for rent. Isn't this great? Now I have two charming young ladies coming here to eat."

"Oh, thank you so much." Jessie says.

"What!? Fine, do whatever you want." She turns around to begin eating her pancakes. "It's none of my concern where you live."

"That's great!" Jessie smiles. "But there's also one other thing that Mr. Shiek forgot to mention to you."

"Huh?" Rose looks at her with her puffed up cheeks.

"How rude to eat like that while someone's talking to you." Rona mumbles to herself as she watches Rose stuff her face full of pancakes.

"I've decided that you're going to go to high school for your junior and senior year. It'll be great for you." her Uncle Shiek says.

"What!?" she spits out pancakes all over Rona's face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Rona yells. Mr. Shiek then hands her a napkin. "Oh, thank you." She wipes the crumbs off.

"No." she stands up. "I'm not going to go to school. I can't go."

"But why not Rose?" Shiek asks.

"It's exactly what you need." Jessie says. "You will make great friends, and it's also a great opportunity for this story to bring in some more characters."

"You know very well why not Uncle Shiek!" she yells. "I'll only cause trouble for everyone there."

"I see." Rona says. "I think that you're too scared to go. I understand very well what that feels like."

"What?" Rose's face becomes scary. "I'm not scared!"

"CHU!" The rabbit shakes in fear.

"Really then." Rona gives her a nasty grin on her face. "Then prove it. I bet you can't even go to school for a day because you're too scared to even go."

"I'm not scared! Even if I was it's only because I know I'll be seeing your scary ass face!"

"What did you say!?" Rona gets agitated. "Fine, if you're not afraid, prove it to me!"

"I will."

Jessie and Shiek begin to laugh to themselves. "They act so much alike." Shiek thinks to himself. "I think these kids are exactly what she needs. I sure hope you will get over your little fear of yours."

"So this is high school?" Rose looks around the hall, watching kids walk around to their lockers and classrooms. "I haven't been in a school for a long time. Let's see; five plus five is ten. I still remember my addition."

"That's nice." Rona smirks. "How about you answer this one? What's five times two?"

"That's easy. It's ten."

"Then how about 5 square + 6 square?"

"Square? Oh…" She rubs her hair. "I never even heard of a problem like that! I think you're just making stuff up."

"As I thought. You're a dumb blond." Rona grins.

"I'm not a dumb blond!" Rose begins getting angry. "You're the loud mouth that I thought you were to begin with. I've never seen anyone with a mouth as big as you! I bet I can fit a car it."

"I would like to see you try!?" Rose's and Jessie's for heads collide and a bolt of lightning flash through each other's eyes as they grind their teeth from side to side.

"Ok you two." Jessie rolls her wheelchair into the building. "That's enough. Just so you know I'm two classes below you, Rona happens to be in your class, and your future boyfriend, Genji, is a senior." She chuckles when mentioning her brother's name.

"M… My boyfriend?" Rose's face turns red. "He's not going to be my future boyfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about Jessie?" Rona stomps her foot. "There's no way that that would happen because our brother is too good for her."

"Maybe I'm too good for him." Rose says.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is too good for you!" Their for heads collide and a bolt of lightning flash through each other's eyes as they grind their teeth from side to side.

"Well anyways Rose, Rona is to escort you around the school since you both happen to take the same exact classes. I'll be seeing you around." Jessie waves goodbye before she rolls her wheelchair away.

"Ok, goodbye I guess." Rose mumbles.

"We have a new student with us here today." Mr. Susana says. "Her name is Rose Dalila. I would like everyone to give their fullest attention to her as she introduces herself."

"Well," Rose looks at the classroom and begins to feel nervous. "I'm Rose Dalila. This is the first time I have been to school in a long time. The last time I was at school was way back when my family was still alive."

"Your family died?" someone yelled out. "What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story that I really don't like to talk about." Rose rubs the back of her head with her right hand.

"Well, that should be enough Rose. You can sit right over there next to Rona." Mr. Susana points at the empty desk. "It has all the books that you need for this class."

"Ok, thanks." Rose walks over to her seat and sits down.

"You didn't have to say stuff about your private life." Rona says to her when she sits down. "That's usually something you mention when someone else asks you privately or not at all if you don't want them to know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was kind of nervous up there."

"Yea, well that's what you can expect from a dumb blond." The girl next to her, Tina, looks at Rose with a strange face. She then focuses back at the Mr. Susana as he begins starting his class.

In the other world, the lady in the black cloak waters the field of flowers with a watering can. "The red rose is dying." She says as she looks back at it that's still in the vase. The first pedal is halfway black and dried up. "I wonder how she'll take the first challenge. Will she collapse from pain and the world will end, or will she be able to get back up? Those friends she just made are mighty interesting, especially the blind one."

"So, how do you like it so far?" Jessie asks Rose when they sit down for lunch in the lunch room.

"It brings back so much memories." Rose mumbles as she chews on her food. "It's actually pretty exciting, but I'm a bit lost in the math. I really don't understand anything that's going on. What are sine, cosine and tangent?"

"Stop talking with your mouth full dumb blond!" Rona yells after getting spit on by her food. "It's really disgusting."

"Oh, sorry, but don't call me a dumb blond anymore!" she yells and spits more food on her face. "Oh, sorry for that too." She spits again.

"Just stop talking."

"Rose!" Genji yells. He walks over and sits between her and Rona. "How's your first day at school? I hope everyone's treating you fairly."

"G… Genji!?" Rose almost chokes on her food. "I uh… didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tina comes barging in at them. "Genji, your seat is over here with me." She grabs ahold of his arm and tries to pull him.

"Excuse me!" Rona yells. "But he doesn't belong over anywhere near you!"

"Oh yea!" Tina's and Rona's for heads collide and a bolt of lightning flashes through each other's eyes as they grind their teeth back and forth. "We're lovers and there's nothing that's going to separate us from each other."

"You two are lovers?" Rose points at her and Genji. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Tina and this here is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Genji says. "I'm sorry, but I'm still single. I don't have a girlfriend and right now I don't even want one."

Rose begins to crack up laughing. "What is so funny to you?" Tina looks over at her. "Do I look like a clown to you?"

"Well," Rona begins to say. "From my perspective…"

"No one asked you!"

"It's just," Rose begins saying as she starts to calm down on her laughing. "You make me think of a little kid with your attitude. Always going after a guy that's not interested in you and claim he's yours." Tina's face begins to light up.

"That's it!" she yells. "I won't tolerate this anymore. I challenge you to a game right here and now. If I win Genji will by my boyfriend, and if you win he'll be yours, but I won't guarantee I will give up on him if you do happen to win." She mumbles.

"A challenge?" Rose looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean by a challenge?"

"You're such a dumb blond." Rona mumbles. "She's asking you to participate in some sort of game to decide a winner. Honestly, I don't think you should be doing something like this when you barely know anything about school life."

"I never heard anything about challenging other kids in school before." Rose mumbles.

"Technically no one challenges people randomly." Rona adds. "It's just that she feels like she'll win over my brother's heart if she wins. I don't accept these agreements." She says to Tina.

"Actually Rona," Jessie says. "I think that a challenge will be great for her."

"But I don't like the terms." Genji mumbles. "I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend?" he's being ignored by all the other girls.

"Do you accept or don't accept, Rose?" Tina looks at her with a grin. "Are you too scared to accept something like this because you know that you'll lose?"

"Me? Scared?" Rose stands straight up. "Of course not! I'll show you that I'm not scared and I'll beat you at whatever game you chose."

"That's fine with me." Tina smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: More Persistent People?

Rose Bud

Volume 1 Chapter 5: More Persistent People?

Rose stands outside with everyone else after school stretching herself. Tina stands next to her doing the same thing. "Now," Tina says. "All we have to do is run around this track once and the first one to get to the end wins. We'll be starting at the four hundred meters starting line and we have to stay in our own lanes."

"Sounds easy enough." She says while looking all around it.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Rona asks. "You don't exactly look like the athletic type."

"Wow Rona," Jessie says. "I didn't know you to be one to get worried for her. Is this the start of a new friendship or something?"

"What!?" Rona turns to her with her face red. "Of course not! Why the hell would I like a stupid blond like her?"

"Who are you calling stupid!?" Rose yells. "And besides," she stretches her legs. "I'm a pretty good runner."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Rona mumbles. Jessie looks in their direction, even though she's blind, and giggles a little.

"Good luck Rose." Genji says.

"Grrrr." Tina mumbles to herself. "Why is he telling her good luck when I'm to be his girlfriend? Rose Dalila, I'm going to make you one sorry girl for coming to this school."

"Ok!" Rona yells. "Starters on the starting line." Tina goes to lane two and Rose follows on lane three. "Runners, on your mark," The two lean forward. "Get set, GO!" Both of them shoot off like a rocket. Tina runs up even at the first one hundred meters mark and as they stretch towards the second Rose begins to get ahead of her by ten meters. "Wow, she's actually doing pretty good." Rona says.

"That's Rose for you." Genji says. "I once ran with her a few days ago and I could barely keep up."

"When were you running with her?!" Rona gets angry and agitated.

On their turn from the two hundred meters to three hundred meters Rose gets in front of her by thirty meters. "Damn her." Tina thinks to herself. "How is she so fast?"

"Look at that." Sora points at Rose from a distance. "She's pretty fast. Don't you think?"

"I guess so." Timmy says. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Of course." She smacks him hard on his back. She watches the final hundred meters and Rose beats Tina by seventy meters.

"I did it!" Rose jumps up and down for joy. "I beat her. This is truly an exciting day."

"How do you have energy to jump up and down like that after running a whole lap? I would have collapsed." Rona mumbles to herself. "I guess it hasn't reached her dumb blond brain yet."

"Huff… huff…" Tina says as she crosses the finish line. "Oh I'm so tired." She falls to her knees and takes in deep breaths. "How the hell are you able to run like that?"  
"Well," Rose begins to remember the reason why she's alone. "It's because I live by myself in the woods and I guess taking care of myself is what helped me to stay active. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to go home by myself." Rose runs off.

"What is her problem?" Tina asks. "Oh well," she rubs up against Genji's arm. "I may have lost but I still got you by my side right now."

"Wha…?!" Genji's face turns red. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going too. Right Jessie?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Rona and I will be going now." She giggles to herself as Rona pushes her away.

"What!?" he looks at Tina and then says, "See yea!" and runs away.

"Hey wait!" she chases after him.

"What are you thinking Jessie?" Rona asks. "You're very quiet and that only means that you're thinking about something."

"Well, for starters, have you noticed that Rose is beginning to open up to us? I think that's mainly because of you."

"Me? I didn't really do anything. It's her idiotism that's doing it to her."

"No, you're the one that pushed her to go to school even if you meant to or not. I think the two of you will become the best of friends soon enough even if right now you don't see it. I know because I can sense it. I'm Psychic."

"Yea, yea. I heard you say that multiple times before. I honestly still have a hard time believing that." She mumbles to herself.

"Hey! Is your name Rose?" Sora runs to her before she left the school grounds. Timmy follows from behind as well.

"Yes, why?" Rose looks at her and notices she looks older than her. "Are you a senior?"

"I am." Sora smiles. "I was watching how well you performed today with your running and I can see that you have talent. What school did you go to before?"

"I haven't been to any school since I was ten years old. Why?"

"Really?" Timmy says.

"Is that so? Well you got natural talent then, so how about you join our track team. It'll be great for us and you. You'll love it." Sora smiles.

"The track team? I'm sorry, but I can't do any sports. I'll only hurt others." She turns around and begins to walk away.

"Well," Sora begins waving her hand. "If you ever change your mind just tell me!"

"You're not going to give up on her, are you?" Timmy asks.

"Nope. She has too much talent for someone who doesn't even run to get in shape. It would be a shame to let her go like that." She smacks Timmy on his back again and he says ow. "I need to try to convince her to join so you better go follow her today, but don't make it a creepy follow or else you'll definitely scare her off."

"Ok! I will." Timmy runs forward before she could smack his back again. "Sheesh. She has the worst back smacks in the world." Timmy walks from a far distance from Rose.

"Wow!" Rose looks at the beautiful flowers in front of a flower shop. "They're all so beautiful."

"Why thank you little missy." The old store owner says. She looks to be in her seventies. "That's the best compliment that I have had all day."

"You're welcome." She smiles. "I can't believe I never seen your shop here before. You do a very good job in raising your plants. You must have the magic touch."

"Would you like some." She picks up a pot full of flowers. "Here, this is for you since you've been so kind to me with words. You wouldn't imagine hearing someone say something like will do to someone like me."

"No, I couldn't possibly take those for free. Here." She pulls out some money and hands it to her. "It would feel like stealing to me."

"Thank you. Please come again any time. Remember, my shop's name is Mrs. Foleez's Flower Shop."

"Ok, see you Mrs. Foleez!" Rose waves her hand as she leaves. "Wow," she sniffs the flowers. "They smell pretty good. I wonder what kind these flowers are."

"So you like flowers?" Timmy asks as he walks up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks. "I thought I told you two that I'm not joining your track team?"

"You did, but that doesn't mean you'll change your mind. You'll soon see that Sora doesn't give up on something easily. She'll do whatever it takes to reach the goals that she wants, and I guess it's all out of luck for you since she saw you run today."

"Great. More persistent people." Rose frowns. "When will you people learn that leaving me alone is the best for everyone's interest?"

"Why would people want to leave you alone?" Timmy asks. "It seems like you have something about your personality that snatches people up when you meet them. I don't know what it is, but it looks like you're already growing popular in the school today and it's only your first day."

"What do you mean by popular?"

"Everyone is talking about you. It can't really be helped because you said that you're the only one left in your family. There's a bunch of people that are already feeling sorry for you, and once the word gets out about how fast you are more people will begin to talk."

"This is just great. Maybe I should quit school while I'm still ahead." She mumbles to herself.

"What was that? You'll join the track team?"

"No! I didn't say that! You are persistent too, did you know that?"

"I get it from Sora. I'm always around her because she thinks she can make me a better runner if I train with her. Honestly, I think she doesn't like running by herself so she gets me to go with her."

"Well, nice talking to you, uh…"

"It's Timmy." He smiles.

"Timmy? Well anyways, this is my stop. I have to get going or else my Uncle will be upset for me keeping him waiting. He's going to want to hear all about my first day at school."

"See yea then Rose." Timmy walks off.

"I'm here Uncle Shiek!" Rose slams open the door. "I got some flowers we can use for decorations on the counter."

"Chu!" Chu jumps off the counter and hops over to her and rubs against her leg. "Chu! Chu!"

"Huh?" she sees Jessie and Rona sitting at the bar table.

"It's about time you go here." Rona says. "For someone that's fast you sure do take your sweet old time getting here. We've been waiting for at least thirty minutes now."

"I see that you're still overpaying your welcome here, rag mop." Rose slams the flower pot down on the counter.

"Who are you calling a rag mop you dumb blond!? And besides, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my sister. She also insisted that I stay a bit tonight."

"Wow," Shiek looks at the flowers. "These are some really pretty flowers. I know just the place to set them." He picks them and replaces them with an older vase full of dried up dead flowers. "I'll have to throw these ones away."

"Wait." Jessie says. "I would really like to use those old dried up flowers. I need them for an experiment that I wanted to try doing."

"Ok," he hands her the pot. "I don't understand what experiment you could possibly do with them, but it's your call I guess."

"Don't worry Rose." Jessie says. "Today's Friday so you don't have to worry about going to school tomorrow. I figured today would be a great day to start going since you'll have a two day break. It'll give you some time to think about everything that you've experienced so far."

"I don't understand you people." Rose says. "Why do you people keep insisting to be around me? Do you all have a death wish?"

"Not really." Rona says.

"You see those flowers that Jessie's holding? Those flowers I tried desperately to take care of myself, but in the end it just died. No matter what I tried I couldn't keep it alive. That's my curse; it affects plants as well if I grow attached to them. So stop trying to get me to become attached to you guys and leave me alone."

"Rose, they're only trying to be your friends." Shiek says.

"I know." Rose tightens her fist. "But I'm tired of getting this feeling over and over again. Getting close to someone and as soon as I get close to them, something bad happens to them. I don't want to live a life hurting people." Jessie hands Rona the flower pot and rolls her wheelchair over to Rose. She picks up her hand and smacks her on the face. "What was that for?"

"Jessie?" Rona looks at her in confusion. "I've never seen her smack anyone before."

"I don't want to ever hear you talk like that!" Jessie yells. "It's not your fault that you live a life like this! If you let me help, I'll ease your pain! I'll help you get over this curse of yours! Only if you accept my help that is!"

"How can you help me? No offense, but you're blind and can't even walk."

"Yes, I know. I'm blind, I can't walk, and I've been like this for a long, long time. It's because of this I was given another gift, the gift of being psychic. I can see things that a normal human being cannot, and I can see that you're flowing with power that needs help being unlocked."

"Can you really help me?" Rose looks at her.

"Yes, if you let me I'll begin tomorrow. I'll ease all the pain inside of you and get rid of that curse once and for all."

"Jessie…" Rona mumbles. "I've never seen her so sincere like this before. What does she see in this girl that I don't?"

"Fine! If you help me get over my curse than I'll listen to what you have to say." Rose says.

"Then starting tomorrow we'll start your training."


	6. Chapter 6: Flower Pot of Memories

Rose Bud

Volume 2 Chapter 1: Flower Pot of Memories

"Hello, this is Linda speaking." The news lady says on Shiek's T.V. screen. "It has been reported that the two criminals have made another attack. All electricity has gone out on Main St. and the two have stolen from the gas station and killed several people who were attempting to stop. If you have any ideas on who it is that's doing this please don't hesitate to call the police."

"Main St.? That's getting closer and closer to where we are." Shiek says. "Rose, I'm telling you it would be better if you stay here until they catch the criminals. I'm starting to like the idea of you walking around on your own less and less now."

"Don't worry Uncle Shiek. I know how to take care of myself." She stuffs her face full of food.

"No, you don't. I know you're trying to avoid me so that you don't accidently hurt me, but you're going to hurt me even worse if you get hurt because of your selfishness."

"Rose," Jessie says. "I honestly do think it would be a better idea that you stay here for the mean time until they catch the criminals. Besides, it'll give us more time to train together."

"Fine." She grumbles as she takes another bite of her pancakes. "Speaking of training, what are we training? I don't quite understand what we're going to do."

"When you're done eating I'll show you." She smiles. Rona and Genji aren't there yet since it's early in the morning.

"We got a whole bunch of cash now." Raleigh smiles. "I wonder where we're going to strike next." Raleigh and his boss both walk down the street together. Raleigh is only a year younger than Andrew.

"I still haven't decided on that. We might need to lay low for a while so that they don't figure out who we are." Andrew says.

"That's my boss for you." he smirks. "He always knows the best thing to do. So far we haven't been captured for any of our crimes that we have done over the last five years. Trudy Town is the easiest place for us to get away since it's so peaceful."

"Huh?" Andrew stops by a restaurant window. He looks inside and sees Rose sitting down and eating. His face turns red as he looks at her. "She's pretty." He mumbles.

"Let me see!" he looks too. "Yea, you're right. What are you thinking boss?"

"I'm thinking that I want to marry her and make her my wife. I'm going to go to her with a gentle approach when no one else is around, and then she won't be able to deny my marriage proposal."

"That's a good idea and all, boss, but she barely knows you. What if she says no?"

"Then I'll force her to whether she wants to or not. Come on." Andrew waves his hand at Raleigh as they walk down the street. "We have a wedding to start preparing for."

In the other world the lady in the black cloak looks at the rose again. "This rose is your heart, and your heart is this rose." She mumbles. "The first pedal is a third of the way being dried up and black. It won't be long now until it shall fall." She turns around and looks up at the sky. "We live with such cruel fates, but we have to make sacrifices in order to keep this world intact. Rose, don't lose sight of yourself."

"So what do you want me to do again?" Rose looks at the dead flowers in the pot that's in front of her on the counter.

"I want you to focus yourself on these flowers. When doing so, I also want you to think back in one of your happiest memories. Stay away from all negative feelings such as when the people you loved died. Only think about the good times."

"Ok, I'll do this." She stares at the flowers for a few minutes. "Oh, I give up." She sighs. "I don't have the patients to do this."

"Don't give up. You've only just began. This is only the first step we need to take in order for you to get over your fear."

"Fine, I'll do it only because I want this curse to stop." Rose begins to look at the dead flowers again. "Think of a happy time Rose." She thinks to herself. "Let's see. I've always looked up to my older brother who always seemed to be the athletic and adventurous type. My little sister kind of reminds me of Jessie now that I think about it."

"Rose," she hears someone say.

"Did you want something?" she looks at Jessie.

"I didn't say anything." Jessie answers.

"Oh, ok then." She turns her head back at the flowers. "I must be hearing things then." She thinks. "Need to think of happy thoughts. Oh, but I don't really know any happy thoughts. I've only remember all the side times."

"Rose," she hears a voice say again. "Remember your baby sister. The one that you declared she was yours."

"Who is this?" Rose thinks to herself. "My baby sister? That's right. She was the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. I would always grab her out of the crib and declared that she was mine and that I would take care of her myself. My mom would always scold me for doing that. I guess I kind of deserved it now that I'm old enough to understand." A tear begins to drop down her cheek. She begins to remember a small part in her past:

"There, there." Rose says as she picks up her baby sister from the crib as she cried. "Everything's going to be alright. Your sister Rose is here to help you." the baby stops crying and looks at her face. "That's right. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. I'm here by your side always."

"Look at her." Her mother stands by the door looking at her. "She's only ten years old and she's acting like a mature older sister."

"Rose!" her little sister yells for her from a different room. "Will you read me a bed time story tonight?"

"I'll be right there!" Rose gently sets the baby back into the crib and walks away. Her mother walks away before that and goes into the bathroom so that she doesn't get seen. "Good bye for now, little Libby." She smiles then the flash back ends.

"Look at that." Mr. Shiek says as he looks at the flower pot. "I don't know what just happened, but two of the flowers just came to life." Rose looks at the flowers and sees that two of them looked really beautiful.

"How did that happen?" Rose looks at it.

"It's the power that I've been speaking of, Rose. You see, it's the depression inside of you that triggered a curse that you believe is what's causing everyone around you to die. If you remember all the happy times then you'll overcome this curse of yours."

"But why did only two flowers out of the whole bushel come back?"

"That's because you're not used to it. You need to keep working until you manage to get all of them to come back. This rose is your heart, and your heart is this rose." Rose looks at her as well does Shiek. "It means that you're connected."

"I always thought you were special Rose." Shiek says. "But I would have never imagined you being able to pull something like this off. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself."

Rose then hears her stomach growl. "I guess I'm kind of hungry now. I can't believe that took so much energy out of me."

"No. You've been staring at those flowers for hours now. It's lunch time." Shiek says.

"Chu!" Chu smiles at her and jumps on her lap. Rose then begins to pet him.

"We're here!" Rona barges in. "I hope that you're being treated good in here, Jessie." Rona walks in with Genji behind her.

"Don't worry Rona, but look." She points at the two flowers that have been brought back. "Rose brought those flowers back with her powers."

"Hey, aren't those the flowers that were dead yesterday?" Rona looks at them closely. "Brought them back, yea right. She probably just planted them in there."

"I did not!" Rose yells. "I actually did it!"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" Rose begins looking at the flowers again. Within a few minutes she turns and faces Rona. "I don't understand; I can't get it this time. I was thinking about the same memory as last time."

"You see, you can't do it. You're such a stupid blond for thinking that you could bring plants back to life like magic."

"But I did it!" Rona's and Rose's for heads collide and a bolt of lightning flashes between their eyes as they grind their teeth from side to side.

"I don't think it's the memories that are the problem." Jessie says. "I think it's the feeling that you were getting at the time you were thinking about the memory. You're going to need to learn to know what that feeling feels like and keep ahold of it. That's how you're going to learn how to control your power."

"Hey, did everyone forget that I'm here too?" Genji mumbles. "I know." He sits next to Rose. "Will you go on a date with me later, or I mean a walk with me? I want to show you something that I know that you'll love."

"What? If you're going on a walk with Rose then I'm going with you!" Rona yells. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go by yourself with this stupid blond or any other girl out there."

"Rona, I'm going to need your help." Jessie says. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to go with them."

"What?" Rona turns and faces Jessie as a river of water flows from her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hold on." Rose says. "I never once said that I will go with him."

"So does that mean you won't?" Genji looks at her. She then begins to feel guilty, since it's part of her nature to care.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"That's great!" Genji smiles. "We'll be going later on then. There's a reason why we have to go on a certain time."

Later on that day, Genji holds onto Rose's hand as they walk through the woods. "Where exactly are you taking us?" she asks.

"It's a special spot that I know that you'll love." He says. "There's no way that you'll be able to withstand its beauty."

"Beauty?" Her face turns a little red.

"So how long have you been taking care of Rose?" Rona asks as they sit down eating supper. She's a little upset that she's not going with Genji and Rose.

"I've been taking care of her for at least four years now. It's actually pretty sad though, I had no idea that she was living by herself." Shiek answers. "You see, I was living in a different country at the time and so I never got much communications with her family. Her mother is my sister just so that you know. She was ten when all her family members died except her father. He died the following year. She wandered around by herself, nearly starving to death since she barely knew how to take care of herself. She then stumbled upon an orphanage which was barely staying in business. The lady there was very nice and she tried everything in her power to get ahold of me, but I didn't get the message in time. The kids in the orphanage, all four of them, died first, and then it was her. Rose was left alone again, but she kept living in that orphanage house. At age thirteen, I finally found out. I came to her immediately, but she wouldn't ever let me get close to her and she insisted to stay at that house of hers. I tried to move in with her, but she wouldn't let me so I opened up this restaurant to help support her. I think its genius since she loves to eat."

"I see." Rona says. "We lost our parents as well, but we didn't lose each other."

"You see Rona." Jessie says. "I've been trying to tell you that she needs our help. She's suffering a lot more than what she shows. I'm sure in the near future that we'll get a chance to see more of her emotions as she begins to open up to us."

"This is the place." Genji points at a huge rock wall that looks to be fifty feet in the air.

"You wanted to show me a big stone wall?" Rose looks at it. "Yea, I guess it's kind of amazing."

"No silly." He laughs. "Come with me." He grabs her arm and begins pulling her to the side of the wall. They climb up the hill and when they reached the top they walk on top of the stone wall. "This is what I wanted to show you." She looks out into the far distance and sees the sun set. The light shines out over the forest and town, making it look like everything shines.

"Wow." Her face turns really red. "It's very beautiful. Do you come here often?"

"Only when I'm frustrated about things."

"What do you have to be frustrated about other than your sister?"

"That, well, my parents died a few years ago. It was kind of hard on all of us to start living on our own."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She looks back at the sun set.

"No, it's fine. When I heard from Jessie about how you lost everyone it made our loss seem like it's not much. We still have each other." Rose looks back at him and turns even redder. They sit down and watch the sun set and Genji grabs ahold of her hand as they watch.


	7. Chapter 7: Shiek's Decision

Rose Bud

Volume 2 Chapter 2: Shiek's Decision

"If you keep at this, you'll become an excellent chief here in Paris." Mr. Agard says to Shiek. "If you keep at this then I'm sure you'll become a successful cook."

"Thank Mr. Agard. That means a lot coming from you." Shiek stirs the soup. "I think this is going to be my best pot yet."

"I'm looking forward to trying it." Mr. Agard then walks away to examine all the other cooks. Mr. Agard teaches people how to cook professionally for their future businesses.

"Is that my phone?" Shiek feels a buzz in his pocket. "I can't answer it now. Maybe I will later." He continues to stir it. Later on after he finished it Mr. Agard comes back to taste it.

"This is the best soup I've ever tasted." He praises him. "I got this job opening for you that I'm sure that you would like."

"Really?" Shiek looks happy. "What is it?"

"There's this restaurant that are looking for some talent like yours. They're in desperate need in a cook. If you're interested I will recommend you to them?"

"Yes, please. I would love to take it."

"That's good. That's what I like to hear. I'll give you more information tomorrow after I talk to them again tonight." Mr. Agard then walks away.

"I can't believe my five years in Paris is finally paying off." Shiek mumbles to himself as he walks down the sidewalk after his sessions. "That's right, I got a phone call earlier." He pulls out his phone and looks at it. "My sister and her family died?" he becomes shocked from the news. "When did this happen? And it says Rose is still alive and is need of a home. I don't know if I can do it." He then shoves the phone back into his pocket and the memory ends.

Shiek watches Rose eat her breakfast with Rona and Jessie like he's been for the past few days. "Look at her eat." He thinks to himself. "I'm so glad that I decided to take her in, even though she's not living with me. It brings so many memories from when I was her age."

"Good bye Uncle Shiek." Rose says as she leaves.

"Thank you for the meal." Jessie and Rona say as they walk out with Rose.

"Oh, goodbye!" Shiek quickly realizes them leaving. "Did they eat fast or was I day dreaming that long? Oh never mind. I hope they have a fun day at school today."

"I can't believe today's going to be my second day at school." Rose feels excited. "I wonder how today is going to turn out?" They walk through the front gates of the school.

"Rose!" She sees a girl wave her hand towards them. She runs to them and says, "Did you finally change your mind on joining the track team?"

"Who's that?" Rona asks. "I don't think I've ever seen her here before.

"I think her name's Sora, and she's been bugging me since Friday to join the track team. She saw me run against, what was her name? I can't remember it."

"It's Tina!" she runs from the school up to them. "You need to learn the name of your rival, so ingrain into your head right now! It's TINA!" She then runs back to the school.

"How did she hear me from over here?" Rose mumbles.

"I really think you should join." Sora says when approaching them. "You were born to run, I can tell. The track team is the place for you. I'm sure you'll meet some cute boys there, maybe, Timmy."

"Timmy?" Rona's face turns a little red. "Do you mean Timmy Smith?"

"Yes, he's the captain of the boys' team. You're welcome to join our team too if you want."

"Well, uh no." Rona backs away a little with her face even more red. Rose looks at her immediately and realizes that Rona has a small crush on Timmy. She smiles and looks back at Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora." Rose smiles. "The answer is still no, but…" she wraps her arm around Sora's neck. "You're welcome to bring Timmy and sit with us at lunch."

"What?" Rona's face turns even redder.

"That sounds like fun." Sora smiles. "Well, we can talk more about you joining the track team then." She waves goodbye as she leaves.

"She seems like a nice girl." Jessie says. "I can sense that her aura is pure, just like yours Rose."

"My aura? What is that?"

"Never mind. If we don't hurry we'll be late for school." Jessie begins rolling her wheelchair to school with Rose and Rona following her.

"School must be starting." Shiek sits down to relax. "I can't believe she's grown this much since I first met her. Four years it's already been." He looks up at the clock and begins to day dream about his past:

"You've got something in the mail." Miss Beatle says. Miss Beatle happens to be Shiek's love interest while he was in Paris. She likes to come over to his house a lot to help clean. "It looks like it's from one of your relatives." She hands him the letter.

"Let's see." He opens it up and reads:

"Dear Shiek,

I wrote you this letter because I'm currently on my death bed. Everyone else in my family has died, including your sister, except my young daughter, Rose. I need someone to take care of her for us once I pass away. I don't have much time so please give me an answer right away. Dave ~"

"Oh my." Miss Beatle says. "Poor young lady. It must be hard for her to be losing her family like this."

"It is, but I can't do it." He throws the letter on the table. "I'm busy fulfilling a dream here."

"I see." She looks at the letter herself. "Shiek, the date on this is a few years old. It must have gotten mixed up in the mail before getting to us. She must be thirteen years old by now. She's been living by herself for two years? Does she have any other relatives?"

"Not that I know of." Shiek sits down in confusion.

"I think you need to go to her."

"What?"

"I'm not forcing you, but I really think you should. This little girl has no one and she's living by herself I'm assuming. She needs someone there for her and that someone must be you. I'll let you think about it now." She then walks away and Shiek's day dream comes to an end.

"I better stop day dreaming." Shiek stands up. "I need to start cleaning up before some other guests come."

"Chu!" Chu says.

"That's right, you must be hungry." Shiek smiles. "Then I'll make you a little something to eat too."

Rose is peacefully eating her lunch with only Jessie across from her in her wheelchair. Everyone else is still in the lunch line getting their food. "Hey Rose," Genji says as he sits down next to her. Rose immediately begins to blush a little. "I was wondering; would you like to go to the movies with me soon?"

"Well, uh…"

"Hello darling!" Tina interrupts Rose as she sits in between them. "Did you miss me? Since you won't sit by me I thought I would come over here and sit by you."

"Oh…" Genji mumbles. "When will she learn that I don't like her?" he thinks.

"Hi, what is your name again?" Rose asks.

"It's TINA!" she yells. "Why can't you remember my name? We're going to need to change that here soon enough. I'm going to need to show up more frequently."

"Move out of the way!" Rona yells as she pushes Rose and Tina over so she can distance them from Genji. She then sits down next to him. "How many times have I told you that you're never going to get my brother?"

"Rona, Rona, Rona…" Tina waves her finger from side to side. "You may have separated us from each other now, but destiny will only make us closer and soon we'll get married with lots of children." She then begins to day dream.

"Ch… Children?" Genji mumbles and feels embarrassed at the thought. "Can we please start talking about something else?"

"Like that would ever happen." Rona smirks at Tina. "You see, whether I like it or not Genji's already got a girlfriend."

"I what!?" Genji spits out his drink.

"What!?" Tina, Jessie and Rose all spit out their drinks as well.

"Genji, this is all news to me." Jessie said. "Who is it that you're dating?"

"Well, I uh. I guess this is news to me as well. Rona, what are you talking about that I'm dating someone? I'm doing no such thing."

"You see, you're making things up." Tina smiles. "He's still not taken."

"You're wrong. He's uh," she looks at Rose. "He's dating Rose."

"I am?" Genji begins to look confused.

"Hold on. I'm not dating anyone!" Rose yells. "I'm staying single and there's no one that's going to change that."

"No you aren't!" Rona yells. "You two have a date this weekend and you're not invited Tina." Rona smirks at her. "I would rather lose my brother to this stupid blond than to this annoying brat." She thinks.

"We'll just see how long this relationship will last." Tina begins plotting against them.

"What is with that face?" Rose looks at her.

"Are we interrupting anything here?" Sora asks as she and Timmy stand by the table. "I hope we won't cause any trouble what so ever." Rona looks up and she begins to feel embarrassed for seeing Timmy.

"Not at all." Rose says. "We were just talking about a bunch of crap that doesn't even matter. Go ahead and sit down."

"I see." Jessie smiles to herself as she notices what Rose is trying to do.

"Should I do it?" Shiek sits down on the couch thinking about the letter he had received. We are back in his flash back. "Should I take her in? I have always enjoyed Rose. She did become my favorite niece during the times I came to visit them. I don't know what I should do since I got a new life started in this country finally."

"She's been living by herself for two years?" Shiek thinks about what Miss Beatle had said to him. The memory ends.

"So when do you plan on asking her to marry you, boss?" Raleigh asks Andrew. They're both sitting on the couch watching T.V. "If you truly like her I thought you would have done it by now."

"Patients are a virtue. I've been keeping a close eye on her for the last few days and I haven't seen a good enough opening to approach her."

"I see. You truly are planning everything out carefully. It's going to be cool to have a female in the group, going around and stealing with us."

"You fool!" Andrew gets angry. "There's no way in hell that she would go around doing that with us. No, she's going to stay here to clean, cook and be my bitch. That's all she'll be good for."

"Oh." Raleigh sighs. "I guess that's good too."

"Are you sure you didn't make up your mind yet on joining the track team?" Sora asks as Rose, Rona, Jessie and Genji all begin to leave the front gate of the school.

"I told you already, that I'm not joining." Rose yells.

"Don't forget what I told you before." Timmy says. "She's very persistent so there's no use in trying to fight it. Also, remember you have all the way to spring until track season even begins. It's only in the middle of September right now."

"Great." Rose grumbles as she walks away. "I have six more months left of her nagging me."

"When we get back," Jessie begins. "We need to start our homework first, and then we can do some more training."

"Homework?" Rose sighs. "I forgot how much I hated homework back when I use to be in school. This is a drag."

"Well," Rona says. "I can help tutor you since you're a stupid blond that could use some help, unless you're too stupid that you're beyond help."

"What was that rag mop? You're calling me a stupid blond again!?"

"Will you quit calling me a rag mop!? My hair isn't anything like a mop!"

"I'll quit calling you a rag mop as soon as you stop calling me a stupid blond! How about that!?"

"I'm only telling you the truth!" Rose and Rona's for heads collide and a bolt of lightning flashes through each other's eyes as they grind their teeth from side to side.

"They fight an awful lot." Genji says.

"It's their way of being friends." Jessie giggles. "They may not seem like they like each other much, but their bond towards each other is growing stronger and stronger within each passing day. I just hope Rose's curse doesn't strike her first."

"Oh right, that curse that you kept mentioning to me. Who do you think will be the first of the three of us to get strike with it first?

"It's hard to say. Mother Nature can be a cruel person. We won't ever tell who's going to be struck first and when and how it's going to happen. Thanks to my psychic powers though, I'm sure I'll be able to help her overcome every obstacle that she'll have to endure."

"Mr. Agard." Shiek says the following morning back in his flash back.

"Oh, why it isn't Shiek. I talked to them and they will be delighted to have you work for them. The pay is great too."

"It's about that. I can't take it."

"What?" Mr. Agard feels stunned. "I thought this is what you wanted? You worked five long years to get to this point. Why are you turning it away?"

"It's because something major has happened. I need to go to my original home so that I can take care of my little niece who has become an orphan. I'm the only person left for her to take care of her."

"I see." Mr. Agard sighs. "Well, then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Mr. Agard. I'll open up a restaurant there too and I can continue my work with my niece."

"That sounds great. I hope you'll become a successful chief there."

Later on, Shiek stares at the plane at the airport before he goes on. "Please take care." Miss Beatle says. She runs up and gives a hug goodbye. "I wish I could go with you, but I have to stay here."

"Don't worry. I understand." Their faces begin to tear up.

"Just remember one thing though, send me a postcard with you and Rose on it. I would really like to see what she looks like."

"I will." Shiek picks up his luggage and aboard the plane. "Bye." He waves goodbye. As the plane takes off he sees Miss Beatle standing in the distance, looking up at the plane as he flies away. "I'll miss you." he whispers.


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage?

Rose Bud

Volume 2 Chapter 3: Marriage?

"I need a break from training." Rose sighs as she walks down the sidewalk by herself. "I've been at it since Saturday and its Wednesday now. Nothing has happened either, I feel like I'm wasting my time."

"Oh Rose," Mrs. Foleez says. "Are you stopping by my flower shop again?"

"How did you know?" Rose walks over to her and begins looking at all the flowers.

"You know,"Mrs. Foleez picks out a rose for her. "This rose makes me think a lot about you."

"Really?" She hands her the rose and she looks at it. "This rose is my heart." She begins to say. "And my heart is this rose." She then sniffs it.

"What a beautiful saying. You know, I was right about you. This world needs more people that care and love others like you do."

"Thank you Mrs. Foleez. Here." Rose hands her some more money. "I wanted to buy this rose and this flower pot over here." She picks up the most beautiful bunch.

"That's a good choice. Take care now."

"I will." Rose waves goodbye as she begins to walk back towards her uncle's restaurant.

"What is this?" Mrs. Foleez looks at the flowers in the shop. She noticed that all of them grew bigger and brighter. "What on earth? Did she do this?" she looks at Rose. "These flowers look even more beautiful than what they use to."

"Hello Rose." Andrew says as he begins to follow her down the street.

"Who, who are you?" Rose stops and looks at them.

"You're going to need to introduce yourself more boss if you want her to say yes to you." Raleigh chuckles.

"My name is Andrew, and ever since I first met you, you looked like the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Will you marry me?" he kneels down and pulls out a stolen ring."

"What?" Rose looks at them in confusion. "Marriage? I'm sorry, but I don't even know you. It's in your best interest to stay away and to not get close to me." She then turns around and begins to walk away.

"Hold it!" Andrew grabs ahold of her wrist tightly and twists her around as he stands up.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Rose yells. "What do you want?"

"Your hand in marriage, and I'm going to get it even if I have to do it by force." Andrew says.

"Will you let go of my wrist? You're hurting me." Rose drops her flower vase and it shatters as she tries to get her hand free. "Please, leave me alone."

"No." he twists her around and wraps his arms around her body. "You're going to be my perfect wife."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Raleigh laughs. "That's my boss for you."

"What's going on with all my flowers?" Mrs. Foleez looks at all the flowers in her shop. They all begin to wither and die. "I don't understand, they were all so beautiful to begin with." She then pops her head out the store to look at Rose and sees her being attacked by strangers. "That poor girl is in trouble."

"Now," Andrew puts his hand over her mouth. "You're going to come with me without struggling and everything will be ok."

"Let her go right now!" Mrs. Foleez yells. "If you don't I'll call the cops on you right here and now."

"Oh no, boss." Raleigh says. "We can't afford having the police after us yet."

"I know." He lets go of her. "I'll be coming for you again soon enough, and if you don't want anyone to get hurt you better cooperate coming with us." He then runs away through a nearby ally with Raleigh.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Mrs. Foleez asks when getting up to her. "Did they hurt you any?"

"No. I'm fine." Rose sighs as she looks at the flowers.

"Oh, what a shame. I would hand you one of mine, but for some odd reason they all just died sometime after you got attacked."

"It's ok." Rose looks at her and smiles. "I need to get going now."

"Ok, please be careful now." She smiles and waves Rose goodbye.

"What should I do now?" Rose looks around. "Maybe I should just go for a walk in the woods. That feels like a great idea."

"Rose sure is taking a long time getting back here." Rona says as she sits at the counter petting Chu.

"She's probably out enjoying herself right about now." Shiek says. "You know, she isn't the kind of girl that likes to stay cooped up inside all day, every day."

"Mr. Shiek," Jessie says. "To help pass the time until she gets back, can you tell us a little about your meeting with Rose?"

"Does it matter?" Rona mumbles.

"Well," Shiek begins. "To be honest, I was hesitant to do it. I had a dream in Paris to become the best chief there, but after giving it some thought, I decided to come back here and open up my own restaurant with her."

"How's that working out for you?" Rona says. "It looks like the only thing she does is come here to eat."

"Yea," Shiek chuckles. "It hasn't exactly got to that point. I honestly wish we could work together. I could teach her how to cook for herself, since I won't be around forever."

"Then it's settled." Jessie says. "We'll stop this flower vase training and make her help out with your restaurant. It'll be good for her. I'm sure all she needs is to open up to someone and then she'll be able to control her powers much easier."

"Do you think that will work?" Shiek asks.

"Have fun trying to get that stupid blond to do this. It was hard enough for you to get her to start this training thing that you started up for her." Rona mumbles.

"Chu!" Chu smiles.

"I think he says it's a good idea." Shiek says.

"Chu! Chu!"

"Who was that man?" Rose curls up in a ball in the woods. She sits on the big stone wall that Genji had shown her before. "He was being so forceful to me." She looks at her wrist where Andrew grabbed her. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life."

In the other world the lady in the black cloak looks at the rose again. "This can't be; two flower pedals are dying at once." The first one is all shriveled up but didn't fall off yet and a second one is beginning to die. "This isn't good. When something like this happens, it only means something extremely big is going to happen to her soon. Two pedals falling at once are the worst."

"I hope I don't see that man ever again." Rose mumbles.

"Rose, you're finally back." Jessie says as she steps back into the restaurant. "I have some news I want to give you."

"Chu!" Chu jumps off the counter and hops all the way to Rose's foot and rubs against it. Rose bends over and picks him up and begins to pet him.

"What kind of news is it?" Rose asks.

"You get to quit your flower pot training." Rona says. "You failed so miserably in it, you stupid blond, that there's no hope for you."

"I wasn't asking you, you rag mop!" Rose yells.

"Calm down." Jessie says. "Rona was sort of right. You do get to stop the flower pot training for a while, but only because you're going to learn how to be a great cook."

"A cook?" Rose looks confused. "I don't really want to be a cook."

"What's the matter?" Rona smirks. "You don't think you can do it?"

"What!? Of course I can do it!" she yells back in her face.

"Then it's settled." Jessie smiles. "We'll start right now. We'll take a small cooking class from Shiek."

"So this is where they go and hang out?" Tina looks through the restaurant window. "My rival is in there, and I better get her out of the picture before it gets too late." She evilly laughs as she walks away.

"Damn it!" Andrew punches the wall of his house. "I was so close to getting her, and if it wasn't for that old hag being there, we could have gotten her!"

"Don't be mad, boss." Raleigh says. "I'm sure there will be more opportunities in the future to get ahold of her. If not, I'm sure there will be another girl that you'll fall in love with just like this one."

"I don't want another girl! I want that one. How much longer must I wait until I finally get her?"

"Maybe we should wait till this weekend and capture her friends as hostages and force her to marry you." Raleigh suggests.

"Yea," he turns to face him. "That sounds like an idea. There's no harm in doing that. Now, we just need to find out who all these friends of hers are."

"Well, since we've been spying on her, you know she's always with the same people in that restaurant every day."

"Good thinking Raleigh." He gives an evil smile as he begins to formulate a plan.

"Since it's already starting to get late today," Jessie says. "We'll start this tomorrow. We can bring Genji into this too while we're at it."

"Sounds like an idea to me." Shiek says. Shiek looks at Rose and smiles as he begins to think to himself. "It feels like it was only yesterday when I took you in." he then begins a flash back:

"I thought I would never smell this fresh air again." Shiek says as he breathes the air after stepping off the plane. "Back here in Trudy City, never thought it would happen." After finding a hotel to stay, Shiek goes to his sister's house to find no one there. "I hope she's still alive." He mumbles as he looks through the house. "It looks like no one's here." He walks out of the house and begins to wander about in the woods. In the background you see a small little girl and a boy with a dog playing. The girl happens to be Rose, but Shiek doesn't notice her and thinks it's another small girl.

"This looks like a good place to open a restaurant." Shiek looks at an open store. "I hope I find her soon." He then walks in to take a look around it. "This will be great. All I need now is to find Rose."


End file.
